A network data switch (NDS) operates to couple one or more network devices in data communication with each other and a network. A power supply or supplies provides the power needed by the NDS and the network devices coupled thereto. Many such installations are housed in rooms, utility closets or other spaces having minimal—if any—cooling resources. None the less, most such network installations have operated satisfactorily due to the relatively low power requirements of traditional “data only” network devices.
However, a growing number of network devices, such as Power over Ethernet (PoE) devices, perform a myriad of peripheral functions and demand considerably great operating power. Such increased power demands can tax the supply or supplies serving the associated NDS, resulting in greater temperature rise in the installation space and thermally-related equipment shutdowns, shortened service life, and so on. The present teachings address the foregoing and related concerns.